


你所带来的暴风雨

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo





	你所带来的暴风雨

玛格达已经没有精力想她做的对不对，她全部的注意力都放在侵占她口腔的男人身上。  
虽说确实已经订婚了……  
她还记得几天前的订婚舞会上泽维尔羞涩的笑容。那天妈妈激动得哭了起来，仅次于埃伦斯坦重归元老院的时候。黑影先生倒是很开心，他跟着泽维尔满厅转，独特的说话风格引得不少贵族女孩发出银铃般的笑声，就连之后被泽维尔禁言玛格达都能看出来他很开心。  
流雾小姐说过的那个词叫什么……自作自受？就是我现在的状态吧……玛格达紧紧抱住泽维尔，虽然泽维尔再三确保不会让她掉下去，还在她面前施展了魔法，但半悬空的感觉还是令她下意识向泽维尔靠拢。  
往常这个时候她已经躺在柔软的床上，为第二天的舞会养精蓄锐。可今天舞会结束时她突然想念起泽维尔，想起每次他房间里独特的书香，想起他思考如何为衣服附魔时的神态，想起他直白却直击人心的告白。不顾肆虐的雨，玛格达改道去了螺旋尖顶，还让贴身女仆转告妈妈不用担心她。  
简单和负责接待的学徒打了声招呼，玛格达快步穿过走过无数次的走道，到了熟悉的房门前她反而却步了，握住把手的手微微颤抖。冷静，深呼吸……冷静不下来！如果可以的话她真想抱头逃走，心底适时涌起委屈，眼泪往下掉。“我都在干什么啊……”突然门被开启，顺着力道她落入熟悉的怀抱“泽维尔……”  
人生大部分时间都深居于高塔的法师何曾见过这种场面，手忙脚乱得安慰起恋人：“怎么了？舞会上发生什么了吗？”  
“没有……”  
黑影飘了过来：“哟，搓衣板小妞这是怎么啦？小子你怎么不快点让人进来，杵在门口像什么样。”  
玛格达坐在沙发上，身上披着泽维尔的法袍：“也没什么事……我就是……想见见你……”脸颊有些发烫，玛格达低头专心品尝泽维尔递给她的虚无枫姜茶，据泽维尔说是用魔法植物制成的，除了暖身还有其他好处。  
无视黑影喋喋不休的诸如“这么宝贵的东西你就拿来泡茶”的抱怨，泽维尔坐到玛格达身边，吻了吻她的额头：“等这批附魔完成了，我就有时间能陪着你了。”  
玛格达突然感觉很委屈，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，她本就不甚喜欢舞会，现在更是讨厌起来：“那些衣服不能交给其他法师吗？你已经很忙了，而且你现在……”也已经和我订婚了。玛格达有些赌气，没把话说全。  
饶是迟钝如泽维尔也感受到恋人的异样，握住玛格达的手，思索半天挑了个话题：“还记得之前你拿来的那几件衣服吗？那几件的效果我已经有了几个备选方案，你要不要选一下？”  
附魔，又是附魔！玛格达本不想回答，但想到家里面那些附了魔的衣服，还是缓缓点了点头。  
才不是因为她气消了，只是想替泽维尔减少下工作量。  
在黑影“老子也是要私人空间的。” 的要求下，泽维尔独自带玛格达前往螺旋尖顶最高处的房间，那是螺旋尖顶分配给泽维尔的私人仓库。  
玛格达跟在泽维尔身后，一言不发，她突然发现自己很少有机会能像现在一样仔细观察自己的恋人。没有了斗篷的遮挡，泽维尔精瘦的身形显露了出来：因为大部分时间都在螺旋尖顶做研究的关系并没有多少肌肉但特别匀称，皮肤比起一般男性更白皙，四肢修长，骨节分明的手正与自己十指相握，普通的绣金线制服穿在泽维尔身上反而更吸引目光。玛格达伸手握住泽维尔一缕头发，缠绕在手上，摩擦指腹。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么……”  
最顶层的房间在最初设计时只是作为观光房，四周都是玻璃窗，分配给泽维尔之后也只是多了些储藏用的家具，没有进行大规模改造。  
用魔法点亮了房间，泽维尔径直走向了专门装埃伦斯坦家衣服的柜子。“这件衣服我觉得在裙摆上加上大面积星光式的光效比较好，又觉得只在肩膀加上光效也可以；这件在花纹上加上起伏动态的光效应该会很好看，或者重点点亮几处；这一件……”讲解停了下来，“这一件我觉得……这样就衬得玛格达很完美。”  
“那天和今天一样是雨夜呢……”  
玛格达伸手取出那套白色礼服：“泽维尔先生，您当时所说的话还有效吗？”  
“您是否还想独占我的一段时光？”  
她换上了那套白色礼服，坐在窗边，屋外是肆虐的狂风暴雨，屋内是她带来的点点旖旎。  
泽维尔笨拙得吻她，平时安静沉默的男人在这种事上却拥有侵略性。玛格达仅有的几次经验也只是浅尝辄止，第一次接受这样深入的吻，让她连呼吸都忘记了。  
分开的双唇间连着暧昧的线，随着呼吸体温逐渐升高，玛格达察觉到泽维尔平时就像古井一样的眼中升起欲望。手有些颤抖，玛格达花了比平时多一倍的时间解开泽维尔的领结，解开衬衫最上方两颗纽扣后她停住了，指腹细细摩擦不常见阳光的皮肤：“……哼”不知道怎么想的，她用力吻上那处，留下痕迹。  
泽维尔埋在玛格达脖颈处，留下细密的吻。“不要留痕迹……”玛格达小声抱怨：“穿不了露肩的衣服要热死了……”肩膀处传来轻微笑声，玛格达有些恼怒，手故意往下伸覆在某处。泽维尔发出的声音让她有些骄傲，她扭头亲了亲泽维尔的脸颊：“妮柯送我的书上提到，那里是男性的弱点。”  
“看样子下次碰到琉得跟她提提意见，让她好好查查巴伐伦卡的书库。嘶……”  
“这是你还想别的女人的惩罚。”  
泽维尔脱下手套，一手护住玛格达，减少皮肤和窗户的接触面积，另一只手从裙摆处探入，抚摸肌肤。  
“你的手好凉。”玛格达身体微微颤抖，抱紧泽维尔：“身上还挺温暖的……看上去我魅力不够没法完全调动你。”  
“才没有，不论玛格达是什么样我的全部都是你的。”手顺着身体曲线向上，玛格达也配合缩短两人间的距离：“不论是最初在尖顶的比美……”手被体温感染温暖了起来，“还是之后在舞会上旋转的样子……”私密部位被侵入，玛格达感觉脸上都烧了起来，下意识埋在泽维尔胸膛，“就算是这几天，我都不敢相信，你已经属于我了。”  
“唔……”玛格达咬住唇还是没忍住出声。她对情事的了解仅限于妮柯斯送给她的书本，那上面并没有告诉她怎么解决现在的情况。眼泪滑落眼角，被泽维尔轻柔吻走：“抱歉……玛格达可以帮我一下吗？很快就好了……”  
“混蛋……”嘴上抱怨着，玛格达还是配合解开泽维尔的腰带，金属装饰划破了手指，玛格达本想自行解决半路却被泽维尔截去含入口中。  
“怎么感觉你被黑先生同化了？”  
泽维尔摇头：“他每次想跟我说这些都被我禁言了。”  
紧贴大腿的灼热性器烧得她大脑一片混乱，没有精力去判断泽维尔是否有骗她：“我我我……我有点……”感受到恋人的期待，未出口的话被咽下，她回应似的抱紧泽维尔：“轻……轻一点……”  
泽维尔一手扶住玛格达后脑，一手引导性器寻找隐秘的入口。“是这里吗？”仿佛故意的发问引得玛格达不悦，作为报复她轻轻咬了下泽维尔的锁骨。  
柔软又硬挺的器官缓缓探入体内，没有想象中的疼痛，呻吟声还是溢出嘴角，传入泽维尔耳中：“弄疼你了吗？要不还是……唔……”  
玛格达摇摇头，用吻代替烦乱的思绪。  
下身轻缓抽插，包含爱意的吻逐渐驱逐恋人内心的恐惧。随着动作幅度的增加，少女的娇吟也抑制不住，回荡在空旷的房间中，与肉体的碰撞声交织在一起。  
玛格达感觉身体在渴望着泽维尔，初次体味到情欲的滋味，无意识中一遍遍呼唤恋人，换来的是更为猛烈的冲撞和破碎的语调。她感觉泽维尔拥抱的力度之大仿佛要将她嵌入身体，她不知道该怎么回应这热情，抱紧泽维尔的手让情况更加恶化，更将她拖入充斥着爱意和欲望的深渊。  
某处突然被碰撞，呻吟猛然拔高，像是受到鼓舞，泽维尔吻住还没反应过来的恋人，重点攻击新发现的敏感点。几番刺激后，一股快感充斥玛格达全身，将她送上顶端。  
花了些时间找回身体控制权，玛格达感觉全身力气都被抽走，只能依靠在泽维尔身上：“刚刚怎么回事……”  
“我也不清楚……”泽维尔吻走玛格达额头上的汗珠。  
像猫一样蹭了蹭恋人脖子，玛格达忽然想起什么：“你是不是……”舌尖舔了下泽维尔耳根，“唔……”明显感觉到体内的东西涨大了些。   
“不管的话一会儿就好了，关键是玛格达你怎么样。”  
“不行，那……那东西……”穷尽羞耻心也说不出直白的称呼，玛格达有些丧气：“反正……就……不行……”  
“今天……一……一定要……”话才说一半勇气却被抽干，还好泽维尔足够善解人意，以行动配合她。  
眼睛被蒙上不透光的布料，魔法制成的线束缚住手腕，手臂被吊起，双腿微微发抖，若不是腰部有炽热的手掌支撑，玛格达怕是早就支撑不住跪在地上。  
视觉被夺走导致其他感官变得敏感，就连接受侵犯的部位也不例外。恋人伏在耳边的喃喃细语成了最好的春药，玛格达感觉体内的炙热比刚刚还要硕大，猛烈的冲撞令她双脚踉跄，哽咽的声音绝望的呼唤恋人，换回的只是更加用力的掌控。  
“不行……泽维尔……不要……”她分辨不出自己在说什么，只知道自己在求饶，“不要……不要……”声音被冲撞得变了调，比刚才还猛烈的快感如排山倒海般涌来，下意识扭头寻找恋人，最高亢的呻吟被封在纠缠的唇中。  
双腿一软，最终还是跪在地上，玛格达大口喘气：“感觉快要死了……”泽维尔伏在她身上，状况也没有好到哪里去，回过神第一时间解开玛格达身上的束缚。  
或许是长时间跳舞的缘故，玛格达体力恢复得比泽维尔快些。稳了稳呼吸，她试图重新夺回主导权。  
“你还真让我感到挫败……”她跨坐在泽维尔身上，轻轻吻他：“两次……还是三次了？你一次都没有……”主动引导这种事情对她来说难度还是太大，不过泽维尔倒是乐于享受恋人来之不易的主动：“简直坏透了……”唇瓣相依，掩盖了裙子下的风光。  
玛格达试图运用书本上的知识掌握主动，酸软的腰部却给不了足够的力量，她羞愤得轻轻捶打泽维尔，在他脖跟处留下杂乱的吻。被顶弄几下后她也大致掌握了技巧，随着泽维尔的动作扭动起腰。  
这次的交合远不及前两次激烈，两人身体的契合度确是最高的。随着程度的加深，躯体的纠缠更为紧密。玛格达感觉到体内的肉刃在抖动，她的身体也在颤抖，最终在几次用力的冲撞后，期待已久的液体冲入体内。  
安抚性抚摸泽维尔的后背，玛格达感觉眼皮变得沉重，她努力睁开眼睛，指腹细细描摹爱人的脸庞：“我是你的……一直都是……”  
而后陷入香甜的睡眠。  
至于第二天艾伦斯坦小姐浑身酸痛，以至于出席舞会都得未婚夫搀扶，这就是后话了。


End file.
